


Riding Lessons

by angrythingstarlight



Category: British Actor RPF, Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: You break a rule when Sherlock was away. However the punishment is its own reward. (Based on Henry Cavill's Sherlock)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Riding Lessons

Standing outside his office in your opaque nightgown, you timidly knock on the wooden door.

Moments pass as you debate whether to knock again. The ticking from the grandfather clock behind you gets louder with each beat of your heart. You take a step back, ready to flee to the comfort of your bedroom. “Come in, darling”.

A twinge of something quite unfamiliar twists through you hearing his husky tone, the term of endearment thrilling you more than it should.

Turning the knob, you push the heavy door open, dim yellow light pouring into the darkened hallway. You step into the room, closing it behind you, your hand on the frame as you look around the room.

Sherlock contemplates your punishment, patiently waiting for your gaze to fall on him. His wicked intentions hidden behind an almost too kind smile. Such a good girl he thinks taking in the nightgown he ordered you to wear tonight.

Smugly noting how it falls perfectly on your frame, the demure high collar and long sleeves contrasting with the sheer material. Your hardened nipples visible through the lace. You rub the back of your calf with your foot.

Even in the low light, his sharp eyes can tell you followed all of his directions. “You were doing so well” he murmurs.

Your head snaps over to him for the first time, breath faltering under his intense gaze. “Sir?” you ask, “I swear I haven’t broken any-”

“Come here” He commands, a feral glaze overtaking his deep blue eyes, darkening them under the faint glow of the lamp.

You take a small step back, your arms crossing over your chest, as if you could protect yourself from whatever was coming. Not that you actually want too.

“Now” The softly spoken word cutting through your defenses, setting your nerves on edge.

You want to throw yourself at his feet, beg for any mercy as much as you crave whats about to happen. You tried so hard to behave in his absence, just that one slip up but there’s no way he should have known about that.

Sherlock holds out his large hand, you inch your around the massive oak desk, placing your hand in his. His hand engulfing your smaller, a slight tug on your arm pulls you on his lap, your legs dangling over massive legs. The masculine scent of his cologne surrounding you.

Sherlock gazes down at your exquisite face, tracing the outline of your face with his finger, lingering over your lips. A quick tap and you open your mouth. You suck on the long digit, letting your teeth scrape against him.

“Ah” he gently admonishes, pulling his finger free before grabbing the back of your head. His lips crashing into yours, teeth clinking together before his tongue invades your mouth. Hot, wet kisses pulling deeper into him, the taste of brandy on your lips.

A helpless moan slips from you, your hands finding their way to his curls. You scratch his scalp drawing a growl from him.

He breaks the kiss shifting you over his thigh. You grab his broad shoulder for balance, brows furrowing as you stare at his stoic face. “Behave, little one”

He lifts your nightgown exposing your bare ass, a slight chill prickling your skin. His warm, rough hands rubbing your skin, pressing your hips down over his thigh. “You know what you did, don’t act stupid” he gruffly laughs in your ear.

He kisses your forehead before going back to his paperwork. You look around as he starts to write. Biting your bottom lip, you cry out when he flexes his thigh. His trousers brushing against your clit. A spark of pleasure igniting from the light touch.

“Ride me” He mutters, taking a sip of his brandy, the dark liquor swirling around his glass.

“Sir"

His hand grabs your throat, gently squeezing, “I dont like repeating myself”. His deep voice tinged with lust, glancing down, you see his massive bulge straining against his trousers

You grab his wrist, rocking back and forth, small jolts shooting through you. His hand rests in your skin, you push down harder, thrusting back and forth, a small wet spot forming on his pants. “Look at my greedy little one, drenching my thigh, so fucking desperate to cum” he mocks, flexing his thick muscles.

Caught up in the sensations slowly burning through you, you dont notice Sherlock picking up his cane. He watches your face, eyes shut, small sobs falling from your mouth. “So fucking needy, my little slut ” Your core clenching down as your clit rubs against his pants.

Twirling the cane in his hand, he flexes his thigh bringing you closer to the edge. A quick strike on both cheeks, he savors your startled cry. The stinging pain rippling up your tender flesh, your hips rolling harder into his thigh, pleasure burning hotter.

“Sherlock” you gasp, eyes widening at your mistake, his gleeful look sending fear down your spine, your core throbbing in anticipation. “Sir, please, Im sorry, sir” you breathe out, your words tumbling over each other.

His dark chuckle ringing in your ear “Dont stop, darling”. You nod, your hips bucking furiously, your slick soaking his thigh. Your nails digging into his wrist as you brace yourself, four more slaps across your ass, the sounds echoing in the room.

White hot heat spiraling higher, tighter within you, your movements frantic, sloppy. His hand drops to your hip, his other smoothing your tender skin.

He leans into you, resting his head on your sweaty forehead. “Be a good girl and cum for me” he growls, his hands pressing your hips into his thigh.

Your back arches as your orgasms burns through you, that coil in your belly unraveling. Moments pass before you come down from your high, limpy falling into him arms, panting into his shoulder.

“Keep daddy warm while he finishes his work”. You nod, your hands unbuckling his pants. “Its going to be a long night, darling”


End file.
